Undefeated Foe
by Katkid
Summary: What would happen if the Digidestined couldn't defeat Piedmon?
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Digimon. So don't sue me.   
  
  
Day #84  
  
It finally happened. We've met an enemy we can't beat. I've tried everything I can think of. Nothing can stop it. We're losing. They already have one of us doing God knows what to them right now. And it's my fault. I'm the leader. I'm supposed to be watching out for everyone and making sure that everyone's safe. Why couldn't they have taken me? Matt is already blaming me for it. And we're losing. I might not admit it to them, but it's true. We are losing...   
  
End entry.  
  
  
Day #84  
  
Tai won't admit we're losing, but he knows. I'm sure of it. The determined look that's always in his eyes... It's gone. All that's left is a worn-out defeated look. Matt sure isn't helping any. Then again, that's understandable. Someone has to be blamed for it and Tai is the most obvious person. Still, I don't think he should be so hard on him. Biyomon has been trying to comfort Patamon, but it really isn't doing much good. I've just been hiding my emotions. Biyomon knows that, but I won't talk to her about it...  
  
End entry.  
  
Day #84  
  
I wish I knew how to make everyone feel better. I'm supposed to be the sincere one. Well, right now I don't think sincerity will help us much. Something is very wrong about this. I mean besides that fact that we've lost one of our members. I feel like there's something no one will say out loud, but we all know it. In fact, yes, I'm sure of it. It is true. No one wants to be the first to say it, but we ARE losing. It's true...  
  
End entry.  
  
  
Day #84  
  
I always knew one of us would get killed. At least, that's what I think happened. I always thought it would be me. I mean, I'm unathletic, a pessimist, in short the hypochondriac of the group. I never expected it to be someone so much younger than me. It's not fair. Everything is happening so fast. We'll all die. I just want to know why we were dragged into this in the first place. We're kids for crying out loud. We're not supposed to have to worry about the fate of the world. Our biggest worries are supposed to be about trying to be cool or homework. Why us?  
  
End entry.  
  
  
Day #84  
  
The inconceivable is upon us. It is our Armageddon. The foe is upon us and we cannot win. What I can't understand is why they would go after someone so young. It can't work out like this. Then again, this isn't some TV show where the heroes always win. This is real life and real life is nothing like a TV show. I learned that the hard way when I found out I was adopted. Whoever said "life isn't fair" made no understatement.   
  
End entry.  
  
  
Day #84  
  
Why did it have to be him? Of all people why him? And why is everyone acting so different? There's something they won't say out loud, but they all seem to agree on it. It's like they're trying to keep something from me, but what I can't understand. I can tell Tai's relieved it wasn't me because I am his younger sister, but he's beating himself up over what happened. He shouldn't be so hard on himself.  
  
End entry.  
  
  
Day #84  
  
IT'S NOT FAIR! Why did it have to be TK? WHY? Why couldn't they have taken me? I'm supposed to watch out for him, but I'm doing a terrible job. Ever since mom and dad divorced, I've never been there for TK. I was never there to help him and now he's gone. Or at least, that's what must have happened by now. Then again, you never know with Piedmon. For all I know Piedmon could be torturing him right now. I don't want to blame myself, but it's true. It is my fault; no matter how much I say it's Tai's. I just wish I could have another chance...  
  
End entry.  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, I simply write fan fics. Don't waste your time and energy by trying to sue me for that. Thanks!  
  
  
  
A steam whistle blew long and loud through the coalmines near Spiral Mountain.   
  
"All right you scum! Today's work is done!" the harsh monitor Digimon barked.  
  
A line of small Digimon filed out of the coalmines, but one was obviously not a Digimon. It was a small boy whose features were obscured by all the dust in the coalmines. He, unlike the Digimon had manacles on his ankles and hands and he also looked the most dispirited of all of them.  
  
"Not so high and mighty now, are you, Digidestined," the monitor Digimon taunted. The boy made no reply and pushed the tears back that were stinging his eyes.  
  
"Answer me when I talk to you, lowlife!" the monitor Digimon snarled, stepping in front of the small boy.   
  
"Your name's AJ, isn't it?"   
  
"TK, sir," the boy whispered.  
  
"Don't correct me! I'll call you whatever I want!" the monitor Digimon snapped.  
  
TK began walking away slowly.  
  
"Get back here boy! Your work's not done yet!" the monitor shouted, roughly jerking TK back toward the coalmine.   
  
A tear slid down TK's face. The monitor Digimon noticed and growled: "What you crying about, boy?"  
  
TK took a shuddering breath and answered: "I'm just so hungry, that's all."  
  
"Ungrateful little whiner!" the monitor Digimon bellowed. "You'll work as long as I tell you to! No food for you tonight."  
  
TK defeatedly turned and walked back to the coalmines...  
  
  
~*~  
  
Kari sat staring far across the horizon to Spiral Mountain. Piedmon was there, and TK with him; that is if he was even still alive.   
  
"What are you thinking about, Kari?" Gatomon questioned.  
  
Kari continued to look out at Spiral Mountain and replied: "just wondering what was happening to TK, that's all."  
  
"He's going to be all right," Gatomon reassured.  
  
"Do you think so?" Kari hopefully responded.  
  
"Sure, we'll get him out of there," Gatomon brightly answered. Then added in a whisper that Kari wouldn't hear: "at least I hope so."  
  
Gatomon sat silently by her partner's side until she heard Tai shout: "Kari, it's time for dinner!"  
  
"Come on, Kari, lets go," Gatomon said.  
  
"Go ahead, Gatomon, I'll be there in a minute," Kari answered.  
  
Gatomon shrugged and walked back to the temporary camp.  
  
Kari sighed and continued looking at Spiral Mountain. Just as she was about to get up, she noticed something floating in the air.   
  
What is that? She wondered, watching the thing flying. It was coming at her at a very rapid pace. Red flags went up in her mind, but she ignored them, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
The thing continued flying at her very quickly. Still, she didn't feel afraid, not yet anyway.  
  
Finally the flying thing was close enough for her to see what it was: Piedmon himself, grinning and looking right at her.  
  
Kari tried to scream or run. She could do neither. Her throat was clogged in fear and her legs seemed to be made of marble.  
  
Piedmon was getting closer and closer, but still all she could do was stand there watching him approach.  
  
Just as he was close enough to touch her, Kari heard Gatomon coming back.   
  
"Come on, Kari. You've got to eat something," Gatomon said as she reappeared at the spot they had been in. Then: "Kari, look out!" when she noticed Piedmon.   
  
"Say goodbye to your precious eighth child," Piedmon smirked as he easily lifted Kari off her feet.  
  
"NO! KARI!" Gatomon cried.  
  
No sooner had the words left her mouth when Kari and Piedmon disappeared.  
  
"NO!" Gatomon cried after them.  
  
Gatomon didn't even notice when the other Digidestined and Digimon came hurrying to where she was.  
  
"What is it? Where's Kari?" Tai demanded.  
  
Gatomon began sobbing and wailed: "Kari's g-gone!"  
  
"I'll kill him! I'll kill him with my bare hands!" Tai shouted. "Piedmon is going to pay for this! I will kill him myself!"  
  
"Tai, calm down; we don't even know exactly what happened yet," Izzy reasoned.  
  
"N-no, it's t-t-true!" Gatomon sobbed.  
  
"That's it! I don't care what happens to me as long as Kari is safe!" Tai yelled. "I am going to Spiral Mountain to kill that little-"  
  
"Stop it, Tai!" Agumon cried.   
  
Tai began walking toward Spiral Mountain doggedly.  
  
"You're just going to get yourself killed out there!" Sora warned.   
  
Tai continued walking on.  
  
"Knock it off! TK's missing, but do you see me going to get myself killed?" Matt shouted after him.  
  
"You just don't care about TK at all, do you?" Tai called back.  
  
Matt couldn't believe it. Not care about TK? That was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.  
  
"At least I know enough not to get myself killed for no reason!" Matt argued. "What good will it do Kari if you get killed?"  
  
Tai finally stopped walking and turned back to them.  
  
"He's right, Tai," Agumon agreed.  
  
Wordlessly, Tai walked back to the group.   
  
  
~*~  
  
TK finally put down his tools he had been using and rubbed his blistered hands. He was so tired and hungry, but he didn't dare say anything. It was lucky enough that he was even being allowed to sleep.  
  
I wonder what's happening to the others? He thought. Do they even care anymore?  
  
He lay on his side, trying to get into a comfortable position while wearing the manacles. Finally, he fell to sleep, more out of exhaustion than anything else.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I write fics, you don't sue me 'cause I don't own Digimon. Do we have an understanding?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The six remaining Digidestined were trying with little success to keep a positive outlook on the whole situation.  
  
"Well, we could all have been taken, then there wouldn't be any chance," Sora stated, trying hard to mask her own emotions.  
  
"That's easy for you to say. You don't have a little sister that was kidnapped," Tai muttered.   
  
Mimi rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe how hard Tai was taking Kari's capture. She had always known that Tai worried for his sister, but he was being ridiculous.   
  
"Stop being so negative about it all, Tai. It won't help anyone," Mimi angrily retorted.  
  
"Well sitting here sure isn't helping anyone is it? Who knows what Piedmon is doing to TK and Kari right now while we don't do a thing about it?" Tai snapped.  
  
"It won't do them any good if we just rush into action without thinking first," Izzy answered.  
  
"And it won't do them any good if we sit around here talking. They could be killed right now and we couldn't do a thing about it!" Tai replied.  
  
Matt had had just about enough of Tai's antics and shouted: "if you would shut up for one second, Tai, maybe I could actually say something!"  
  
Tai turned to Matt, an angry look on his face, but said nothing.  
  
"You're not the only one in this situation. TK is my little brother. I'm worried about him. But I'm not just going to go running off to Spiral Mountain just to get myself killed," Matt said as calmly as he could muster.   
  
Tai opened his mouth to say something, then decided against it and instead let out a collective sigh.  
  
"I just wish I knew that Kari was safe," Tai muttered.  
  
"We all do," Sora quietly answered.  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Get up, lazy little ingrate!" the monitor Digimon bellowed, kicking TK awake.  
  
TK clambered to his feet as quickly as he could, though the manacles made it difficult. He rubbed his side where he had been kicked and stood silently.  
  
"What do you say?" the Digimon demanded.  
  
TK sighed and quietly responded: "yes, sir?"  
  
"That's more like it," the monitor growled. "It just so happens Lord Piedmon, soon to be ruler of both the Digital and Real Worlds, has made another brilliant capture."  
  
TK remained silent, but inwardly he was screaming. Who was it that was going to be dumped into this living hell he was living in? He looked up at the Digimon questioningly and it finally said: "yes, you'll be happy to know that Light, uh, Kari will be joining you."  
  
With these final words, the monitor Digimon removed his somewhat humanoid hands from behind his back and threw the unconscious and chained Kari at TK's feet before bustling away to torment a small group of Numemon for working too slowly.  
  
TK stood dumbfounded for a moment as he looked at Kari. As he looked at her, her eyes fluttered open.  
  
Kari took one look at TK and screamed. "Who are you?" she cried.   
  
TK felt very embarrassed; he was so dirty Kari couldn't recognize him.  
  
"It's me, Kari," TK reassured.  
  
"TK?" Kari wonderingly ventured.  
  
"Yeah," TK confirmed.  
  
"You look so different," Kari murmured.  
  
TK was taken aback. "What do you mean?" he quarried.  
  
"You look so skinny. I really didn't think it was you," Kari answered.   
  
TK heard the monitor Digimon approaching them again. "Kari, we've got to work. If we don't he'll hurt us."  
  
Kari was confused by TK's fear.  
  
"TK, what are you talking about?" Kari whispered.  
  
TK handed Kari one of his tools and trembled: "just work, Kari. Please." He turned away quickly to hide a tear that trickled down his cheek.  
  
Kari began to work silently, then inquired: "what did you mean he would hurt us?"  
  
TK had been hoping Kari wouldn't ask about that, but he knew it would be dangerous for Kari if she didn't know. "The first day I got brought here, I didn't want to work, so I didn't do anything. The monitor Digimon almost killed me," he grimly answered.  
  
Kari gasped silently. How could anything be so cruel? She wondered as she quietly turned back to her work...  
  
  
~*~  
  
Piedmon pondered his methods of destroying the Digidestined.  
  
I could simply take them all right this moment, but then they wouldn't have the element of insanity fogging their minds as the group was slowly split. Then again, if I wait much longer, they will attempt to free their friends.  
  
Piedmon considered his options, then came to a decision: I will simply eliminate them all at once and put them out of their misery...  
  
  
~*~  
  
Joe sat staring absently into the dying embers that had once been their fire. He had a feeling that something was about to happen, though he had to admit he had that feeling often, much of the time for no reason.   
  
This time was different; it was a feeling of certainty that something horrid was head in their direction with nothing to stop it.   
  
He could almost feel the oncoming evil breathing down his neck.   
  
In a flash, Joe looked up in the air to see Piedmon hovering above them, an arrogant look on his face.  
  
"Hello, Digidestined," Piedmon sneered.   
  
Tai immediately jumped up from where he was sitting and shouted: "Piedmon! Give my sister back!"  
  
Piedmon smirked and replied: "is that all you have to say?"  
  
Tai had nothing else to say, but his actions spoke for him as he ran toward Piedmon and hurled himself at him.  
  
Piedmon snapped his fingers and Tai suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Tai? Where'd he go? What did you do?" Sora shouted.  
  
"I see you would like to join your foolish friend," Piedmon taunted, and with a snap of his fingers, Sora was gone.  
  
Joe felt scared for his friends, but realized with a shock that Piedmon couldn't see him. Not at the angle he was at. If he remained silent, he would be safe. But could he do that to his friends? Even Gomamon was in Piedmon's plain view.  
  
He watched silently as first Izzy, then Mimi and Matt all disappeared.  
  
Piedmon snapped his fingers once more, and all the Digimon disappeared as well. Then he turned and looked right at Joe.  
  
Joe stood very still and silent as Piedmon slowly directed his gaze around the now empty clearing, then disappeared himself just as suddenly as he had appeared...  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, I would be swimming in a pool full of hundred-dollar bills right now. I'm not, which means I don't own Digimon no matter how much I wish I did.  
  
  
  
  
  
Izzy opened his eyes and blinked a few times to clear his foggy vision. He had the worst head- ache he had ever had in his life. It was pounding in his temples and his eyes hurt.  
  
He tried to rub his aching eyes, but found that he was hanging chained by his arms against a wall. His feet were a good four feet from the ground.  
  
His new surroundings were so different from the forest. He was in what looked like a dungeon or a torture chamber. The floor and walls were all made of the same materials: cold, gray stone. A tiny window let in a bit of light, but it was too high to even dream of climbing out of the window. Even if by some miracle anyone reached the window, it was obvious it was much too small to climb out of.  
  
Izzy looked to his left and noticed he wasn't the only one in this new place. Mimi was chained to his left and Matt was chained to his right. Both of them were still unconscious. He tried to see if anyone was beside them, but he was unable to see.  
  
"Matt, Mimi!" Izzy shouted, trying to kick one of them awake. His legs weren't quite long enough and the wall he was chained to was too bumpy to attempt to swing on.   
  
A different voice answered: "Izzy, is that you?"  
  
Izzy recognized the voice as Tai's and answered: "it's me, Tai."  
  
"Is anyone else here besides Matt?" Tai questioned. "I'm to his right and there's no one on my other side."  
  
"I'm between Matt and Mimi," Izzy answered.  
  
"What about Sora?" Tai quarried. Then, as an afterthought added: "or Kari, TK or Joe?"   
  
"I don't know. She might be next to Mimi," Izzy responded. "Can you touch the ground, Tai?"  
  
"No," Tai answered.   
  
"Where are we?" Matt questioned upon waking up. Then: "Never mind. Piedmon got us."  
  
Another voice inquired: "hello? Is anyone else here?"  
  
"No, Sora," Matt answered, recognizing Sora's voice easily. "Izzy, Tai and I are all here too."   
  
"Sora, is anyone beside you?" Izzy questioned.   
  
"Mimi's on my right, but no one's to my left," Sora answered.  
  
"Then that means we're the only ones here," Izzy grimly responded. "I wonder what happened to TK, Kari and Joe, the Digimon?"  
  
  
~*~  
  
Joe stood staring wide-eyed at the clearing where his friends had been only moments earlier. Piedmon had disappeared as well, but he left behind him a lingering feeling of evil.  
  
Finally, Joe stepped from his hiding place and surveyed the scene. It was very strange.  
  
The fire was still burning out steadily, casting an eerie glow across the clearing. Mimi's nail polish had been tipped over in the confusion and it was still dribbling thick pink liquid. Tai's mini-telescope lay forgotten where he had once been sitting. No reminder of Sora remained at all. Matt's harmonica lay near the dying embers of the fire, reflecting the glow brightly. Izzy's laptop sat just finishing its start up process in the spot Izzy had once been sitting.  
  
Joe shook his head sadly and looked over at Spiral Mountain, wondering what could be happening to his friends. Piedmon would be back for him soon, that much he knew.  
  
I should get out of here, Joe thought, backing away from the clearing he was standing in. Panic was gripping him, but he forced it from his mind.  
  
I've got more important things to worry about, he thought. I might be my friends last hope!  
  
He ran from the clearing and began running back into the forest, hoping to make it harder for Piedmon to find him.   
  
I'm coming, guys, he thought. I'm coming.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Patamon opened his eyes and glanced around his new surroundings. His last thought before he was captured had been that maybe Piedmon was taking them to wherever TK and Kari were, but he found that to be untrue.   
  
He was in a small room with the other seven Digimon. He was also the first one awake.   
  
What happened to everyone? Where's TK? Patamon wondered.  
  
He noticed that Tentomon was awakening.  
  
"Tentomon," Patamon said. "I'm worried about TK."  
  
Tentomon looked around the room and finding it void of any humans answered: "I know what you mean. I wish I knew what's happening to Izzy."   
  
An intercom crackled to life and a staticy voice blared: "now I have you all just where I want you. You pathetic Digimon will fail in attempting to save your precious Digidestined."  
  
"Piedmon, you let them go!" Patamon cried.  
  
The voice answered: "I will not have you getting in the way of my world domination" before the intercom clicked off.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Patamon wondered.  
  
"I wish I knew," Tentomon quietly replied.  
  
  
~*~  
  
"So you want a rest, huh?" the monitor Digimon barked at TK as his legs fell out from under him from pure exhaustion.  
  
"Get up, lazy little ingrate!" the Digimon bellowed, giving TK a slap that sent him reeling. "Even the girl is still working!"  
  
Kari had had more than enough of this Digimon's abuse. She threw down her tools and shouted: "Leave him alone! I just got here and he's been here for days, probably being starved!"  
  
"What was that?" the Digimon growled, turning to Kari.  
  
"You heard me, leave him alone! Maybe if you treated him like a living person instead of a machine he could work just as well as anyone else!" Kari angrily answered.  
  
Immediately, Kari wished she had said nothing. The monitor Digimon's eyes were flashing in anger. He advanced on Kari, towering over the young girl.  
  
"Don't hurt Kari," TK muttered.  
  
The monitor Digimon grinned and kicked Kari, knocking her backwards into a bin of coal. The coal gave her cuts all over her back.  
  
Now the monitor Digimon was advancing toward TK when a small walkie-talkie like object crackled to life.  
  
Immediately, the monitor Digimon stopped walking and spoke into the device: "yes, Piedmon, my lord?"   
  
"Bring the two young Digidestined to me. I shall deal with them myself," Piedmon's voice crackled.  
  
The huge Digimon smiled and easily lifted TK and Kari. He carried them away, their struggles doing little good...  
  
  
~*~  
  
"So what does Piedmon plan on doing to us anyway?" Mimi wondered. "Do you think he's just going to leave us down here until..."  
  
A silence followed this question until finally Izzy said: "I would rather he did that than the alternative."   
  
"Which is?" Mimi questioned.  
  
"He could be torturing us," Sora explained. "Worse than he is I mean."   
  
"Something tells me he's not going to leave us alone much longer," Tai muttered.  
  
"I wonder what's happening to TK and Kari right now?" Matt said.  
  
Before anyone could answer, a door across the drab room shot open and Piedmon swaggered in accompanied by a hulking Digimon that was carrying both TK and Kari.  
  
"Your question will be answered," Piedmon smirked. "And now, it is time for the show."  
  
The other Digimon nodded and dropped TK and Kari before lumbering back out the door and shutting it with a snap behind him...  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon; so do not sue me for writing fan fics. Thanks! Also, I am sorry if I don't get attacks right.   
  
  
  
  
  
Matt glared at Piedmon. This was the being that was causing them so much grief. This was the being that had taken his younger brother and this was the being that had had them chained against the wall as their arms went numb, laughing at the whole idea.  
  
"Matt!" TK screamed, jumping up and running to his older brother as Kari ran to Tai.  
  
Piedmon grinned his poisonous smile and said: "I hate to break up your little reunion, but..." He paused for a dramatic effect and continued with: "Trump Sword!"  
  
Matt saw a blade spinning through the air right for TK.  
  
"TK, look out!" Matt shouted.   
  
The blade missed by mere millimeters, but kept going, heading right for Matt instead. It was aimed directly at his neck.  
  
At the final possible moment, Matt managed to twist out of the way and the blade hit the wall, letting off a few sparks as a result.  
  
"As I was saying, the show shall begin," Piedmon sneered, forcing TK and Kari back to his side.   
  
"Don't hurt them, Piedmon!" Sora wailed, looking at the two youngest members of their team.  
  
Piedmon smiled at the five children's fear and gave both TK and Kari a heavy slap across the face.  
  
Matt gritted his teeth and he could hear Tai struggling against his chains beside him.  
  
"Now say goodbye to your precious little friends," Piedmon smirked. "Trump Sword!"   
  
Matt's eyes widened in fear for his younger brother. There was no possible way the whirling blades could miss his brother from such a close range.  
  
"NOOOO!" he cried, as the blades seemed to move in slow motion toward TK. He couldn't take the horror of the scene anymore and closed his eyes against it.   
  
Though the sights were gone, the sounds were so haunting. He could hear both the youngsters screaming in fear and pain and the awful way they were abruptly silenced. He could hear the blood, the crimson, life-giving blood spilling onto the floor. He could hear Mimi screaming and sobbing all at the same time. He could even envision Sora and Izzy's eyes both widening in horror. But the sound that disturbed him most was not any of these. It was Tai. Tai was crying. He had never imagined Tai crying and it scared him.  
  
Finally, he opened his eyes and saw Piedmon shutting the door behind him. He didn't see Kari or TK anywhere, but he knew that there was no chance of their surviving. And that was when he lost all hope.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Joe walked through the corridors of Piedmon's enormous palace silently. He couldn't remember exactly how he had made it in; the previous fifteen minutes were all a blur.  
  
This is like some sick, twisted video game, he thought. If I choose the wrong door, the world is doomed. It's game over.  
  
He had walked by so many doors he was afraid to choose any of them. It was more likely he would come across an evil Digimon or Piedmon himself than chancing to find the Gomamon and all the other Digimon.  
  
Finally, he steeled his nerves and opened a door to his left. He peered inside and issued a sigh of relief when he saw that the room was empty. He closed the door silently and continued down the corridor, occasionally trying a door, but always finding it to be empty.  
  
Joe was beginning to get a bit more confidence and he began opening every door he came across until he found one with the two famous theatrical masks engraved on it. Both seemed to hold a type of secret in their grinning and weeping faces and before he knew what he was doing, he silently turned the handle of the door.  
  
The door silently swung open to reveal the one room Joe had never wanted to encounter. Piedmon's throne room.  
  
To make matters worse, Piedmon was sitting in his throne.  
  
"Welcome," Piedmon smiled.   
  
Joe suddenly found himself inside the throne room, the door closed with a snap.  
  
"What did you do with my friends?" Joe whispered.   
  
"You may join them if you like," Piedmon smiled.  
  
"Wh-what are you talking about?" Joe stammered.  
  
Piedmon simply replied: "Trump Sword."  
  
Joe barely had time to comprehend what was happening before the blades impaled him, killing him instantly...  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Something happened to Joe!" Gomamon cried.   
  
The five other Digimon (Gatomon and Patamon had disappeared) were shocked and Agumon answered: "are you sure?"  
  
"I wouldn't joke about something like this!" Gomamon answered. "Something serious is going on!"  
  
"If he's-he's..." Biyomon trailed off. "We'll know soon."  
  
Gomamon suddenly screamed and disappeared.  
  
"He's gone," Palmon whispered. "That means Joe is dead."  
  
"We must help them!" Gabumon cried.  
  
"There's nothing we can do," Agumon answered. "We've tried getting out of here about a hundred times. There's no way out."  
  
Piedmon's voice crackled through the intercom system: "that is correct, Digimon. And now I shall end your pain and suffering once and for all."  
  
The intercom clicked off and Biyomon screamed. She pointed with one of her wings toward the far corner of the room. It was a fire, burning the room to ashes.   
  
"Why did he wait?" Palmon wondered, backing away from the flames that were already curling toward her.  
  
"Gomamon," Tentomon answered. "He couldn't keep the fire going if Gomamon was still alive!"  
  
The flames filled the room, making escape impossible.  
  
"Goodbye, Sora!" Biyomon screamed as the flames consumed her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mimi!" Palmon cried as she died.  
  
"Izzy, I'll miss you!" Tentomon shouted.  
  
"Matt, don't give up!" Gabumon shouted as he died.  
  
Agumon was the final one to be enveloped in the flames, his last words being: "forgive me, Tai!"  
  
  
~*~  
  
Tai stared at the spot where his sister had been killed.   
  
"I can't believe it. It's my fault," he whispered.  
  
The door flew open and Piedmon stated: "yes, it is your fault. Now, who shall I kill? Hmmmmm."   
  
He swept his eyes across the five remaining Digidestined and walked over to Sora.  
  
"You," he hissed.  
  
Before she could even open her mouth to scream, Sora was dead.  
  
"NO!" Tai screamed. Though he couldn't see it, he knew exactly what was happening.  
  
Piedmon walked over to Mimi and she was dead in seconds.  
  
He glided over to Izzy and he was soon dead as well.  
  
"And now it is only you two left," Piedmon cackled. "Oh how I would love to have you both as my slaves, having to live with the horrors of your friends deaths, but only one shall have that torture."  
  
The two boys both shifted nervously.  
  
"Yes, only the leader of the group shall feel that utter defeat," Piedmon finished, quickly slaying Matt as well. "And now, Taichi Kamiya, your life is mine..."  
  
  
  
  
  
End (continue if you want to have the alternate happy ending)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai looked down to the blood-spattered ground and said nothing.   
  
"What is it, boy? Have you any words?" Piedmon sneered.  
  
He wasn't sure, but for a moment, he could have sworn he had heard a voice that sounded like Sora.  
  
"Speak, boy!" Piedmon shouted.  
  
Now he was sure of it. And it wasn't only Sora. He could hear everyone, but he couldn't hear what they were saying.  
  
"Speak my slave," Piedmon commanded.  
  
He could finally make out what was being said: "wake up..."  
  
"Wake...up?" he repeated.   
  
Mimi shouted: "Tai, wake up!" and the dungeon suddenly disappeared. He opened his eyes and saw that he wasn't in the dungeon.  
  
It was dark. Then he noticed all seven of his other teammates were looking at him worried. He quarried: "am I in Heaven?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sora replied.  
  
"But you were dead! All of you!" Tai shouted. "Are you ghosts or something?"  
  
The seven other kids looked at each other, then laughed a little.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny!" Tai shouted.   
  
"Tai, you must've had one heck of a nightmare," Matt chuckled.  
  
"It was a dream?" Tai muttered.  
  
"You woke us all up when you were shouting our names," Izzy explained.  
  
"Are you all right?" Sora inquired.   
  
Tai could feel his face getting hot. "Yes, I'm fine."  
  
TK yawned and Joe suggested: "lets all go back to sleep."  
  
All agreed on this suggestion.  
  
Soon, seven of the Digidestined were sound asleep, but Tai remained awake.  
  
It was just a dream, but it felt so real, he thought. Finally, he settled down to go back to sleep. He rubbed his wrist. That's funny... Why do my wrists hurt so much? He wondered.  
  
Tai brought his hand close to his face. In the early morning sun, he could clearly see his wrists had been rubbed raw by heavy manacles...  
  
  
The End  
  
(A/N: So which did you like better, sad or happy? Happy was kind of weird, I'll admit. Oh well, hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and don't expect anything from me after tomorrow because I'm going on vacation until next Saturday. I'll write as soon as I get home! Don't forget about me while I'm gone!)  
  



End file.
